Flames of Creation
by Raijinshuu.jpg
Summary: A collection of drabbles about one of the most obscure pairings that was born a c c i d e n t a l l y through roleplaying on Tumblr. The site that breeds many, many obscure pairings on a daily basis. This is a pairing dearly loved by myself, and a few others.


Okay, if you've somehow found your way to this let me quickly explain: I am shipping trash on Tumblr. I roleplay, have 3 main muses (Rustyrose, Doranbolt and Cana), and if you roleplay, then you probably understand how easy it is to suddenly just "oh my god I ship it", because just simple interactions between characters can take weird as fuck turns and bam you have the most unbelievable crack-ship ever. Like Totorose, Totomaru &amp; Rustyrose. Two characters that have never met in the series. Well, I do know for a fact that there is a small community following conflxgration (Totomaru) and I that have begun to also ship the two weird characters together, and this is mostly for them (should they have decided to go snooping for smut, *cackles*).

This is just pure smut, with no real plot to it. Short, and _sweet._

* * *

He groaned as he felt his lover push deep inside him, and he gripped the sheets tighter as Toto began to rock back and forth into him. It never failed to amaze him just how incredible his boyfriend made him feel. The sensations had him moaning deeply each time the other's pelvis connected with his ass. As Toto continued to rock into him in a steady rhythm, and his panting became heavier and the moans became louder.

He felt Toto lean over him, and the change in angel had the other's cock rubbing against Rusty in a way that had him pushing his face into the pillow to try and drown the sounds of him moaning so loudly.

He lifted himself up again when he felt Toto pressing kisses across his back, from shoulder to shoulder. The air hitting the cold spots from his boyfriends sloppy kisses sent shivers down his back and made him tense slightly, earning a groan from the man behind him.

Toto's hands moved from Rusty's hips to his shoulders, and he pulled the younger mage up against him, back to chest. Rusty let his head fall back to lead on Toto's shoulder and he let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

He could barely register the words Toto spoke against his ear, and he let out a breathy moan as Toto's tongue slid out and licked along the outer shell of Rusty's ear.

"Yes, oh god yes I love it," he panted, barely able to respond as his boyfriend raked his nails down his front, catching his nipples on the way and making him inhale sharply.

Toto's hands continued to slide lower as his hips continued to rock against his boyfriend, and he could feel Rusty tense with anticipation which made him moan softly and rock a little harder against Rusty. As his hands grasped their goal, he bit down softly on the side of Rusty's neck, eliciting a gasp followed quickly by a heavy pant. He ran his tongue over the spot he bit, soothing it as he started his ministrations on his boyfriend's cock.

As he continued to work his lover from both sides, he could tell by loud moans and barely intelligible words falling from his boyfriend's mouth that he was close. He quickly pulled out, and lightly pushed his boyfriend onto his back before hoisting a leg onto his shoulder and re-entering him with a renewed energy.

Slamming into him harder than before, Rusty couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure. He gripped onto Toto's forearms - which were placed on the bed on either side of his hips holding him up – and could tell far in the back of his mind that his nails were digging harshly into the other, but for the moment he couldn't think straight enough to care.

One, two, three more thrusts and Rusty was arching his back in orgasm, white liquid spilling onto his stomach as he cried out in ecstasy. Toto watched in fascination, before the feel of his boyfriend's orgasm sent him as well into his own. He came quickly into Rusty, before pulling out and leaning down the lick the now thick, cold cum off his boyfriend's stomach.

He flopped down beside Rusty, both of them panting heavily into the dark room, then pulled him into his arms. His chin rested on his boyfriend's head, and he enjoyed the feeling of Rusty's heavy breathing on his neck.

"I love you," he barely heard the murmur through his drowsy thoughts, and with one last breath before he fell asleep he responded.

"I love you too,"


End file.
